


Not Allowed

by IliadChan



Series: Forbidden [1]
Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IliadChan/pseuds/IliadChan
Summary: No companions in heat allowed aboard the TARDIS. Or at least, thats what the Doctor thinks before one night changes not everything, but quite a lot. Unbeta'd for the most part.





	Not Allowed

‘No omegas in heat allowed in the TARDIS’ was a firmly instated rule placed by the Doctor, for no reason besides biological urges tending to mark things rather _messy_ , you might say.

 

Being an alpha himself, he did get rather  _interested_ when omegas went into heat, as any alpha would. But the Doctor held himself to a higher standard than most alphas, so when a companion's suppressants weren't working, or they had a heat from refusing to take suppressants (which is fine obviously) they had to be temporarily sent home, or in some companions' cases; dropped off with money, when they had no homes to return to.

Which is what brings us to our current predicament, one of his companions is in heat. But the odd thing is, none of his companions are omegas. Anji is an alpha, like him, Fitz is a....beta the Doctor thinks. He never goes into heat, he's not very aggressive, he's actually quite docile most of the time, yet brags about his constant sexual exploits. Could it be that girl that had snuck on once? Trix, he thinks her name was. Yes, that must be it.

 

So with this thought in mind, he sets off to find the girl, drop her off on Earth, probably some time in the future, then set off on his merry way. Using his nose, which he detests by the way,  _so_  primitive, he follows the sickly sweet scent into the corridor where the TARDIS keeps all of the bedrooms clumped together, aside from his own of course. Imagine his surprise when it leads him to Fitz's room. Then again, he thinks, he might just have her in there, holed up and such and oh, never mind. Off that train of thought, please.

 

He knocks once, for courtesy sake, then swings the door open. On his messy, dirty clothes covered bed, actually the whole room is covered in dirty clothes, he really needs to learn to pick up, is Fitz, writhing atop a bundle of sheets, half nude, only in under shorts, sweet smell coming off of him in waves. It's nearly too much to bear, but the Doctor does.

 

Now, to address the elephant in the room, he has to drop the man off, he simply can't have an in heat omega around two alphas, giving off such a strong smell. The Doctor suspects this is one of,  _if not his first_ heat. He clears his throat, holds his breath, relying on his bypass for this conversation, not wanting to breathe in anymore of that siren-like scent. "Ahem. Fitz?"

 

When he receives no response besides the younger looking up at him, face tinged pink as he resumes his writhing, he continues. "We've got to get you out of here, is there any specific century or decade you'd like to go?" Again, nothing. "Erm, alright then. Well I suppose the early 2000s are as good a time as any other. Come on, up, up." He grabs the omega by the arms, intent on lifting him out if bed. Instead once close to the brunette, he's swiftly grabbed and flipped onto his back onto the bed.

His bypass hitches a bit, causing him to breathe in more of the almost perfumed air through his nose, the scent infecting him with an animalistic sort of lust. However, he stamps down the urge as best as he can, giving Fitz one of his most authoritative looks. "Fitz. Let go of me, now."

 

The Doctor feels a building irritation as he's once more swiftly ignored, the omega sniffing his neck, then licking it, sucking softly into the side of his throat. He then presses his groin into the Doctor's, the alpha's breath catching in his throat from the sensation. "Fitz, you really shouldn't do that," he warns, not wanting to go and do something absolutely idiotic, like mate with his companion.

 

Fitz looks at him, then. He raises an almost challenging eyebrow before rolling his hips against the timelord's, eliciting groans from both men respectively, then gently bites the Doctor's neck, a sort of tease, the Doctor suspects. Before long, his thoughts are muddled, and he flips the teasing omega, causing him to yipe, before wrapping his gangly legs around the timelord's waist. Fitz nuzzles against the Doctor, not-so-subtlety humping him in hopes to achieve release that couldn't be achieved without penetration from either an alpha or a beta. He whines softly, looking the Doctor in the eye while he writhes against him. The alpha smirks, clamping down on his seemingly naive companion's throat, digging his teeth in until blood spills, then laps at the blood seeping from the wound while Fitz mewls, squeezing around him tighter.

 

All thoughts of dropping Fitz off long gone now, he picks the omega up, carries him out of the room and into his own, to allow them privacy from Anji, in case she picks up on the heat smell lingering in the halls and in Fitz's bed. He locks his door, has the TARDIS vacuum out Fitz's smell in every room aside from the room they were currently habitating. Fitz rubs his face against the Doctor's neck, mumbles a few words that the timelord can't quite catch. Something along the line of 'please,' 'now' and 'fill.'

 

Ah, so not quite as clueless as previously thought. “What is it you want,” he asks, licking the omega’s neck, deliberately teasing him. His actions and words have the desired effect, the younger man whines and ruts against him.

 

“Go on, tell me,” he prompts, sensing Fitz’s building frustration at being teased. It’s said that most omegas during their first few heats are incoherent, inarticulate or sometimes both. Fitz seems to be a bit of both, not quite coherent not quite able to tell the Doctor what he wants, not with words anyways. “Do you want me to…. _fuck_  you?” At this Fitz nods feverishly, plants sloppy kisses across the Doctor's neck and shoulders, his hips madly swiveling.

 

“Beg me to,” he says, a rare sadistic streak prompting those words. “I can't,” Fitz manages to get out, teeth gritted as though painful to speak.

 

Maybe it is, the Doctor wouldn’t know, his empathy only extends so far in these sorts of situations. The Doctor grins cruelly, “Then I’m afraid I can't help you.” He detangles Fitz’s limbs from his own, and makes way for the door. Fitz crawls after him, quickly grabs his arm, tugs on it.

 

The Doctor regards him coolly, face neither indifferent or betraying too much emotion, a neutral balance in between. His companion is on his knees, legs spread obscenely, flushed head to toe, a desperate, libidinous expression playing across his sharp, crooked features. “Please, please _please_ ,” he croaks out, voice raspy from all the whining and purring he’s been doing tonight.

 

The timelord is on him in an instant, all lips and teeth, blood spilling from how rough he’s being, complimented by Fitz’s feverish movement. They kiss and bite, marking each other up as if they’re more than one time lovers, as if they’re mated, you might say. Fitz once again humps the Doctor incessantly, almost overeager for friction, mewling whenever the timelord palms his groin or even _brushes_  against his arse. “Please,” he moans out again, voice breathy and raspy in the throes of his heat. He’s finally given what he wants, in the form of the Doctor slipping a finger into his heat slick hole, quickly tightening around it, but it’s  _not enough._

 

 _"More,"_ He whines, followed by a " _not 'nuff."_

 

The Doctor grins sharply, shoving a second finger in, moving the two digits around roughly, the omega yelping before purring. "Beg me to fuck you, Fitz."

 

Fitz twists his body, so he can face the Doctor. " _Please,_ Doctor. Fuck me,  _mate_ me, make me  _yours,"_ he pleads, wriggling his hips, raising his arse high in the air. A proper presentation, the Doctor muses, smug.

 

He completely removes the omega's underpants, said omega spreading his legs wider, face buried in his arms. The timelord decides he wants it differently than others, wants to see  _his_ omega  _ride._ He tosses the boxers to the side, scooping Fitz up and onto his lap, then reclines against his bed's headboard. Fitz looks briefly confused, then his eyes are full with understanding and he quickly undoes the Doctor's fly, stroking the cock that springs out. He smiles up at the Doctor, scurrying backwards, so his mouth is lined up with the timelord's erection.

 

Fitz quirks an eyebrow, playful smirk on his lips, and engulfs the entire cock in one go, barely even gagging. So he's had practice then, the Doctor thinks, between nearly coming and nearly choking on his surprise. Fitz then bobs his head up and down, throat bulged in a perverted sort of way as he swirls his tongue just so, swallowing so wonderfully the Doctor sees stars. Not so fast, is what the Doctor thinks, easing Fitz off of his achingly close-to-orgasm erection.

 

The omega whines, then remembers what's to come next, and crawls back up so his arse is lined up with the Doctor's cock. He looks to the alpha for an 'O-K', the Doctor nodding, before he spreads himself open and bears down. It's actually quite the tight fit, getting stuck halfway, Fitz hissing when he feels a tear, then a small trickle of blood. Still, he mostly ignores the pain, simply working it into himself, the Doctor almost  _amused_ by his new lover's moxy.

 

Finally, it's in and the Doctor sighs at the pleasure, halting his omega's movements, not wanting to release so soon. Fitz complains, disgruntled by the sudden stop, and after a matter of mere seconds, lunges forwards and bites the alpha's neck  _hard._ Next thing Fitz knows, he's flipped onto his back and mercilessly thrusted into, caught between pushing the other out or in. Evidently, in wins and _oh_ , he's coming, harder than ever before, scratching his alpha's back, blood and skin catching his short nails as he arches his back, in immense immeasurable pleasure.

 

The Doctor follows soon after, knot forming as he spills spurt after spurt of semen inside of the still shaking and mewling man beneath him, slumping on top of him in post sex exhaustion. 

 

His senses now returned, the Doctor is mortified by what he's done. Not only had he had sex with his unable to consent companion, he had mated him and probably impregnated him too. Fitz on the other hand, is caught up in winding down from his brief heat, hormones and pheromones running amok, his head in a dream land as he's filled to the brim with cum, some of it leaking out of him.

 

Once his knot has returned to its usual size, the timelord pulls out, shame faced amd tucks himself away. Fitz, now able to coherently think, is surprisingly unbothered by the night's events, thinking of food and possibly a cigarette or two, he hadn't had one all day and oh. The Doctor looks upset.

 

"Fitz," he starts out, expression painfully apologetic. "I am so, so, terribly sorry. I hope you can find it inside yourself to forgive me someday."

 

Fitz, now leaning on his elbow, gives the timelord a look of slightly amused confusion. "Whatever for?"

 

"Well, for ra, raping you of course! That was a completely out of bounds thing for me to do, especially without your coherent consent!"

 

"Ohhh, come off it, doc." The Doctor looks befuddled by this statement, so Fitz continues, "That was some of the er, actually the best sex of my life. And I'm serious, too. I mean, my arse burns like 'ell, but I'm still coming down from that high."

 

"Oh," the Doctor says, blushing faintly, for once embarrassed and flattered. 

 

 

 

And that's it, they had sex and become sort of friends with benefits, you might say. And as for the pregnancy thing.....well, we'll just have to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whatcha thought!


End file.
